Shadow Storm
by skca54
Summary: Josh is an adult and must now find his own way in life, but without Dave and Mindy to guide him, he has only his closest friends and he has a legacy to uphold. A story from my 'Solitude' Universe.
1. Survivors

**Author's Note:**

This is my fifth story.

As I have mentioned before, I was inspired to write these stories by the many amazing Authors on Fan Fiction who write Kick-Ass Stories. We all know who they are. However my top author, and inspiration has to be _Makokam_ and his epic saga '_Precocious Crush'_. I am sure many readers will agree with this.

This story is based on my story _'Solitude'_, using the same universe, characters and past history, but set in the future.

As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still British, so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some.

* * *

The thick, black, smoke was choking me.

I stumbled away from the building, as it collapsed.

"You okay!" Shadow yelled, over the noise of falling masonry.

"Yes... I'm okay..." I responded, choking on the smoke.

"Where are they?" Shadow yelled, looking around.

I turned to face, what was now a pile of rubble, but had once been an abandoned, ten storey, apartment building.

"In there! I saw them die!" I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"No!" Shadow screamed, in desperation, turning as the armoured Range Rover, known as the Kick-Ass Mobile, or KAM, skidded to a halt beside me.

Night Bitch, jumped out from the driver's seat. She grabbed me and Shadow, urging us to get into the KAM, sirens could be heard in the distance and this was _not_ a good time to get involved with the Police.

"They... They're dead!" Shadow sobbed.

"I know, I heard," Night Bitch said, angrily, as she sped away from the scene, fighting back her own tears.


	2. Reality Check

I re-lived the events, at the abandoned apartment block, almost every night, despite it happening ten months ago.

I still couldn't believe they were both gone, not after having being with them for four and a half years!

Now it was just Chloe and myself, Shadow and Firestorm, left for fighting evil and corruption.

Miranda had retired her Night Bitch persona, after being injured, two months ago. Marty still appeared, for the tech support, but as a general rule, Shadow and Firestorm were now on their own.

I'm lucky to have Chloe, I've known her since we were thirteen and we were an item even then. My feelings for Chloe, are very much like Dave's feelings were, for Mindy. Those feelings are intense, I couldn't be without Chloe, ever.

God, I miss them, both. I can still hear their voices in my mind. Mindy banging on my door, the first time I had sex with Chloe, telling me to keep the fucking noise down and make sure I use a fucking condom! Dave having a go at me, when I let my school work slip and then kicking my ass on the mats, to remind me who's boss, when I give him shit back!

I could only dream of being as much of a bad-ass, as Kick-Ass and Hit Girl! Whenever I mentioned this to Dave, he would remind me of something Mindy, once said to him: _'You don't have to be a bad-ass to be a superhero... You just have to be brave.'_

Last week, I asked Chloe's Dad if I could marry his daughter. Considering we had been together for so long and even lived together for the past eighteen months, he actually said yes, which was a great surprise! The fact that I inherited the house and everything else, might have helped. Financially we would be secure.

The main issue was now having someone to guide me, when I strayed. I no longer had Dave and Mindy, who I would normally confide in. Marcus and Miranda, were still there, but as I saw them as Mum and Dad, there were some things that I can't talk to them about!

One of my main worries, concerning guidance, related to a noisy little problem, that we inherited from Dave and Mindy, my nephew, Damon! He was seven days short of his second birthday, when his parents were killed, Chloe and I have been his legal guardians, for the past six months, mind you we were his Godparents.

For other forms of support I go to the cemetery, Chloe complains that I spend far too much time at the cemetery, but that is where Dave and Mindy are buried. Thanks to Marcus and some Police friends, the waters were muddied a bit, resulting in Dave and Mindy Lizewski, being buried side by side, having died in a car accident, out of state, a few days before the apartment block collapsed. Nobody knew Kick-Ass and Hit Girl were dead, they just seemed to vanish.

Our Hero identities were safe.

* * *

The days, immediately after their deaths, were the worst of my life.

I spent almost every minute, of every day, in my room, or pounding the punch bag. I kept thinking about them both, the time I had spent with them. I never felt this bad when my Dad died, for God's sake! Dave and Mindy, were the kindest people in the world, which is saying something, considering what Mindy's past life consisted of! I missed my sister, very badly and I missed Dave being my big brother. Each day just faded into the next, Chloe was beside herself with worry, half the time and I felt really bad about that, too.

It actually took Marcus to snap me out of it. He came over one day, with a large envelope, from Dave and Mindy, that they had entrusted to Marcus in case anything should happen to them both. I just stared at the envelope for hours, before I could open it. Once I did open the envelope, I recognised Mindy's writing and that set me off again. I insisted Chloe sat with me, while I read it, I couldn't read it alone! The letter detailed the obvious, that everything was left to me. Mindy passed on some secrets, relating to the safehouses and other vigilante type things, that she thought I might need to know. She asked us both, to look after Damon and she specifically said that it was my choice, as to whether Damon would become a vigilante, as he grew up. Mindy said she trusted me, one hundred percent and knew I'd make a great parent. Dave said his peace, including how pleased he was, with how I had turned out and wished me and Chloe luck. There was more, lots more, including a letter for Damon, once he was old enough to understand.

It took a few hours, to finish reading the letter, I kept breaking down. Chloe helped me, she is so strong, she kept me going. That night we made love, Chloe did everything possible, to give me something else to think about, including giving me her, gorgeous, body.

We forgot to take precautions and nature took it's course.

..._...

Chloe came back from the hospital, yesterday, with our daughter, Melinda. She's the image of her mother. I am glad we still have the large house, as with the four of us, we will need the space, eventually! It feels very special being a father, knowing that I helped create a life.

I have not been out, as Firestorm, since they died. For now, Shadow and Firestorm reside in the safehouse, ready for when we might need them, again, sometime in the future. I have two young kids to help grow up. Chloe and I have discussed, how we bring Damon and Melinda up, but neither of us have decided yet. We have agreed to wait until Damon is, at least six, before making a decision.

* * *

I have not slept very well, over the past few nights.

Josh has done very well, but his stamina can only go so far! He is very good with kids, not bad for a guy who is only three weeks from his nineteenth birthday! I am only seven weeks from my nineteenth birthday, too.

My Mom and Dad came over yesterday, luckily my Dad was on leave from his ship. He was over the moon to be a Grandparent! They both supported me and Josh, which was nice. My parents also got on well with Marcus and Miranda, making things a lot easier. We are making plans for our wedding, it will only be a small affair, with close family. Josh and my Dad get along really well and thankfully, neither my Dad, nor my Mom, have the slightest idea what Josh has been doing, since he was thirteen and I have been doing, since I was fourteen.

One thing Josh _does_ like, is me breast feeding! I admit, my breasts were not that large, before. But when I got pregnant, they grew, much to Josh's enjoyment! Jake noticed, too and being Jake, he made a few comments, that resulted in Josh getting angry. They spent thirty minutes sparring, which resulted in Jake having a very nasty black eye and a bruised chest. He did apologise, for the comment, though!


	3. Fusion Reborn

Melinda was now three months old and her elder step-brother enjoyed poking her, especially when she was asleep!

At least, now that Melinda was no longer a new-born, things were a little easier.

I was getting restless, being stuck at home, or working at the comic shop. I felt bored, I suppose. Chloe was worried, too. She could see that I wasn't happy. She was not stupid and knew I missed going out as Firestorm. I was itching to put the suit back on!

It was in fact, my fifth suit, as I _have_ been growing, since I was thirteen! Mindy was always moaning about that, the combat suits were expensive! In my defence, one of the suits _was_ replaced due to being badly damaged, not due to my growing, too fast! I am now of similar proportions, to what Dave was, I have broad shoulders and Chloe says I have _'well defined muscles and abs'_. I have to admit, she can't keep her hands off me! Her muscles and abs, are not bad, either!

To be honest, Chloe is very much like Mindy, she tends to wear the trousers around here! Chloe can usually put me down, hard, when she wants to and there is usually nothing I can do to stop her! With the baby, Chloe won't be going out, as Shadow, any time soon! There is one problem, though. I cannot go out alone, Mindy broke that rule, a long time ago and got skinned alive for it! It is the one, golden rule, members of Fusion never break, ever. I have a legacy to uphold and I will not start, by breaking the rules, Dave and Mindy, literally hammered into me. I needed another partner. Currently there was only one, possible candidate and he wasn't too enthusiastic!

Years ago, when he found out about me and Chloe, he wanted to join. He even had a name, _'Hazard'_. In fact _we_ started to call him that, years ago, as he was usually a hazard, to both himself and anybody around him! He was very capable, in fact Mindy trained him to use the same weapons as me, a pair of machetes. I still used them, I loved them, almost as much as Mindy loved her Katana swords. Hazard was also a very good shot, Mindy trained him on the Glock 17 Gen4 pistol. Unfortunately he got cold feet, during the training and decided that it was far too dangerous, which was a shame, he had potential. Mindy bought him a combat suit, similar to mine and Kick-Ass', but with orange highlights. It didn't convince him, but it should still fit him, as it was only bought last year, soon before Mindy and Dave, died.

I had called him over this evening.

I'll see if he turns up, he knows me really well and I think he has an idea _why_ I've called him over.

* * *

"You sure about this, Josh?" Chloe asked, as I waited for Jake.

"No. But, who else is there? I wish it could be you, gorgeous, but..." I replied.

"I know, Shadow won't be going out for _at least_ a year! I have to get my body back in shape, it looks _and_ feels, like crap!" Chloe said.

"I think you look hot!" I teased, smiling.

"You always do, Josh!" Chloe said, laughing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Here goes!" Josh said, grimacing.

..._...

Jake and I sat down in the living room, Chloe said hello, to Jake and then went to see to Damon and Melinda.

"I know why you asked me here, Josh," Jake stated, simply.

"Saves me asking," I replied.

"You need my help, when have I ever let you down, when you needed help?" Jake asked.

"This is different, Jake and you know it!" I responded, strongly.

"You want Hazard, you've got him!" Jake said, smirking.

"You'll need to get in shape and train with your weapons, in and out of the combat suit, which I _hope_ still fits!" I explained.

"I'll do it! What about Crypto?" Jake asked, referring to my other best friend, Danny.

"Well, he is up to date with Fusion tech, he spends half his time with Marty!" I replied.

"When do I start?" Jake asked.

"Saturday! Bring Danny," I said, smiling broadly.

"Welcome to Fusion, Jake!" Chloe said, with an evil looking smirk.

"Oh, did I mention Chloe! She'll be training you!" I said, laughing at Jake's expression of horror.

"I'm dead!" Jake said, as he walked to the door.

* * *

I dragged the combat suit out of the armoury, on the top floor and took it down to the basement.

Jake and Danny would be here in half an hour, _if_ Jake had the guts to turn up! Chloe was really looking forward to kicking his backside, around the mat! It was the start of her getting her body back in shape.

..._...

Jake's combat suit fitted him really well. But it didn't stop him getting thrown and kicked around the mat. Chloe was having the time of her life! With the combat suit, Jake wouldn't get _seriously_ hurt! Half an hour later, Jake ripped his mask off.

"Chloe! For fuck's sake!" Jake yelled, sitting down, against the wall. He was dripping sweat and looked completely worn out! Danny and I were actually pissing ourselves with laughter. It was great entertainment! Jake pulled off the outer suit and climbed out of the inner suit. The t-shirt and shorts underneath, were soaked with sweat.

"You need a shower, you stink!" Chloe said, giggling. "I really enjoyed that! Good workout, Almost as good as giving birth!"

"Giving birth looked easy, at least it did from my angle!" Josh teased.

The glare from Chloe, could melt steel!

"Just kidding, gorgeous!" I said, quickly, moving to the other side of the basement, for my own safety!

..._...

After lunch we went back to the mat. Jake was back in his combat suit, but this time, so was I. We both had our machetes, although for safety the blades and points were hidden under plastic covers.

Jake was nervous, very nervous.

Chloe was acting as referee, while Danny kept an eye on the two kids.

I stared Jake down.

"Attack me!" I snarled.

"What?" Jake asked, not moving.

I took three paces forwards and slapped him!

"What the fuck?" Jake demanded.

I slapped him again! I couldn't stop myself from smirking.

"Fucking hell, Josh!" Jake exclaimed.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch!" I snarled, grinning furiously, I still had Mindy's book of Hit Girl quotes!

"You fucking cunt!" Jake roared and flew at me.

I fended off the first and second strikes, from the machetes, with the armour on my lower arms. I then swung a machete towards Jake's right leg, he successfully moved backwards and intercepted my machete, with his machete. I was impressed, he remembered a lot of what Mindy had taught him. I must have been paying attention to Jake's defence, a little too much, as I felt a sharp pain on my side as Jake swung his other machete and hit me just below my chest armour. That fucking hurt!

"You little rat!" I snarled.

"I can give, as good I get, cunt!" Jake snarled back. I think he was starting to enjoy himself. Chloe was smirking, she was enjoying it, too!

We kept exchanging blows, then I decided to ratchet it up, a notch. I swung a machete and as Jake moved to block, I swept his feet out, from under him. Jake crashed to the mat, but kept his machete's up, preventing me from dealing a killing blow to him. Jake was good, really good! I was pushing down on Jake's outstretched arms, that held the machetes crosses above him, I was trying to wear him down, but he kicked his feet up and threw me backwards, over his head. Before I could get up, I found a machete, against my throat and an armoured knee on my chest, pressing down.

Jake smirked down at me.

"Do I pass, Joshua!" Jake asked, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Jake was flipped off me, by a kick to the chest, which sent him sprawling off to one side.

"Forgot about me, didn't you, cunt!" Chloe said, pointing a covered bō-staff blade, at Jake's throat. "Don't forget your surroundings, don't get complacent. Josh learnt the hard way! I'm helping you learn, the easy way!"

"Easy? You and I obviously have completely different ideas, on the definition of 'easy'!" Jake groused, pushing the blade away and standing up.

Chloe reached down and pulled me to my feet. Danny looked amused, it wasn't often that Jake got the better of me.

"Not bad for the first day!" Chloe growled, with a slight giggle.

"Oh, I'm really going to regret this!" Jake moaned, bitterly.


End file.
